For his ocean eyes
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: AU. Kratos, young noble man, has to go in a boarding school and meets a young servant who has a lot of strange secrets beyond his control. KratosxYuan.
1. Prologue

_**Warning ! This is a fanfiction which will contain homosexual relationship. If you cannot stand it, do not read it.**_

_Prologue_

_There is nothing for me here in this boarding school. It is true, I have food, clothes, a roof over my head and a job. You could believe that I am ungrateful but alas, it is not so marvellous. I am more a slave than an employee. I sleep in the barn next to the building, being attacked by wetness and wind. The clothes I wear are damaged and almost irreparable. And even if I work here, my stomach always growls, my meals within a week, I can count them on the fingers of one hand. I am given the hardest works, the most tiring ones and of course, I am given too little time to rest. The last time I had a complete night was years ago. Nevertheless, if it was just that, I would not be complaining. For a half-elf, a job in such a luxurious building is rare. It is the price to pay to have it. And yet, even if I never complain openly, a voice in my head can't help screaming how unhappy I am. My bosses, my superiors, the young people in the boarding school, everyone treats me like the dog I am. Some of them are happy by just ignoring me, or they just say a small insult that no one will ever say something about. The others beat me but I am used to it. There is worse. The last ones, the toughest ones, break me everyday a bit more, whether it is physically or mentally. They make me understand how much my kind disgusts them by "having fun" with my body. And every time after these insane moments during which I can only endure in silence, holding back my tears, my body revolts and I throw up. And since I do not eat very much, even when I am not deprived from food,the fact is that, now, I throw up more water and bile than food. My life is what you can call a nightmare. My kind can live a thousand year. I am only eighteen. I have still nine hundred and eighty-two years to endure. Nine hundred and eighty-two years of suffering and loneliness. I never had somebody to rely on, I have nobody to rely on and I will never have someone to rely on. My name is Yuan Ka-Fai and I am what you can call a rejected person from the society and each day within the Kharlan boarding school makes me remember this bitter truth. There are rumors about a new student. It seems that he is to arrive today. All I know is that his name is Kratos Aurion, _

_the duke of Altamira's son. What kind of man is he? Will he be one of those who will just insult me or will he join the people who find my body so amusing for their games that ease only them? I do not know and to be true, I do not care. I just hope that I will die soon, I cannot bear it anymore. I just want to die, I just want my sufferings to finally meet their end._

_**To be continued**_

A.N: This was not planned but a reviewer was so eager to have a translation that I wanted to please him/her. The French version of my fiction isn't finished and I doubt it will be so I will translate all that has been written and I shall see afterwards. You understood that, but I am not English, English is my second language and I am not fluent in it so if you see something strange, please do share and correct me. I do not know if the translation will be quick, there are a lot of chapters and I have also a life to live so I'll do as fast as I can. Thank you.


	2. A ray of hope for a halfelf

_**Chapter One: Ray of hope for a half-elf**_

A carriage made its way on the paved streets of the nobles' side of Meltokio. In it, there were a trio: a man, his wife and their son who was eighteen. The young Kratos, for that was his name, was going to join a boarding school where he could end his studies. Of course, he could say nothing against it, his parents decided for him. Leaving his native island was a tearing for the teenager. But he had to honour his parents and he had no choice, he was their only son and he loved them deeply. So, despising his sadness, he didn't protest when his father told him that he was going to live in Meltokio.

The carriage stopped and its passengers went out of it. Kratos sum up briefly the place. A huge building, a horse stable which was constructed to welcome his personal horse. He looked at the window of the second floor and saw through it something intriguing. He saw a human form and a vague blue colour.

' It must be a servant.' He thought

He brought himself back to reality and enter into his future home. The hall was sober, the walls painted in white, the floor had aged quite well. Facing him, there were stairs that were the link between the hall and the bedrooms. The director of the boarding school welcomed them. She was very beautiful. Her long black hair was tied into a bun. She was tall and the regular features of her face eased the parents who came to entrust their little ones' education to the elite.

' My Lord, My Lady, Mister Kratos, it is a pleasure for us to see you! I hope that your journey went well.'

' It went very well to be true.' Kratos' mother answered

Miss Methy took them to her office where the three travellers could discuss about the final detais of the signing in of the heir of the Aurions' house into the Kharlan boarding school.

' According to your requirements, your son will have his personal bedroom and since he is the wealthiest of his comrades, the entire second floor is his. He will be able to receive whoever he likes. The stable is ready to receive his horse and his personal library has been brought this morning. And of course, as long as it is at honourable hours, he will be given permission to go out.'

' This is perfect. Thank you for your patience towards it Miss. Kratos, your mother and I are expecting from you to do your best. Failure isn't a shame. Nevertheless, there is one thing we will never accept: disobedience about the laws of this institution. Always obey to it.'

' Very well, Father.'

Kratos bided farewell to his parents who left him. He was told about the lessons, everything that he had to know for the time he was going to live here. Finally, he was granted permission to go to his room and that was he was longing for. He wanted to settle down quickly so that he could rest. He went up the stairs which lead him to his new home. More than a room, it almost looked like a small flat. He entered in the room that looked like a living room. The room on the left was his bedroom, the one on the right the bathroom. Just like in Altamira. His father really did everything he could to make sure that he was not too homesick and he succeeded. But there was one mere detail. In his bedroom in Altamira, there was not a young man who looked at the cover of a book as if it was the eighth wonder of the world. His blue eyes were looking at an engraving that illustrated the first page of the book with intensity as if he wanted to fix the features of it in his mind. He was so lost in his activity that he did not heard Kratos enter. The human detailed him. The young man with blue eyes was a bit smaller than him. He had long blue hair that fell upon the middle of his back. His clothes were damaged, dirty and repaired clumsily. The man's hands were long and white and even if they had cracklings and frostbites, they were sill beautiful. He noticed than he was too thin for a man of his height, as he noticed that he was really pale, with dark circles under his eyes. And yet, it was not enough to spoil the boy's beauty.

' If only I could see his face!' Kratos sighed internally

He decided to reach him softly so that he would not scare the half-elf. Kratos easily guessed the servant's race, who was the boy he saw when he arrived earlier. Unfortunately, the half-breed heard him and turned around quickly. His look gave Kratos a heartache. He could read fear, apprehension in his eyes. That poor boy was shaking.

' I'm sorry... I... I did not want to disturb you, sir... I'll leave at once...'

That voice, despising the shyness and fear, was beautiful and clear, not too high but not to deep as well. He was certainly the same age as him. Kratos was not mistaken. The young servant was beautiful if you saw his back. He was handsome when you looked at his face. Delicate features, a beautiful nose, lovely lips even if they had cracklings, eyes in which Kratos would have gladly drowned...

' Don't leave, you are not bothering me at all! My name is Kratos, Kratos Aurion. I'm new here. And you, what is your name?' Kratos asked warmly

Seeing that the servant was still shaking and that he was still fearing him, he added, with a true and kind smile:

' As long as you do not answer, I won't let you go out.'

' I'm... Yuan... Yuan Ka-Fai...' he young prisoner answered, stuttering.

' I'm glad to meet you, Yuan! Say, do you like books, like I do?'

' I just like to look at them, My Lord. Their covers are so beautiful...'

' Don't you read them?'

' I... I can't read, My Lord...' Yuan revealed, ill-at-ease.

' What a pity! You could have noticed that there are not only the covers that are beautiful in books!'

Kratos was thinking a bit, then he said about a few seconds later:

' I could teach you, you know.'

' My Lord is more than kind but you should not waste your time with a man like me, I am certainly too stupid to learn how to read...'

' On the contrary, I'm convinced that you will learn fast! Of course, f you have work, I do not want to encroach on it. I'll be here the most part of the time. Join me whenever you can.'

Yuan looked at Kratos with surprise. For the first time in his life, a human was kind, polite and gentle towards him. For the first time in his life, he had met someone who seemed sincere to him. For the first time in his life, he wanted to know better a human and this one seemed to agree.

' I... I thank you, My Lord, for your goodness... If you are sure of it... I... I will try to come but... With my work, I do not know when I can...'

' Come when you can, I told you.'

Yuan thanked him and left.

' By the way, Yuan, forget the "My Lord" stuff when you are with me. Call me Kratos'

' But, My Lord, that would be...'

' I insist.'

' Very well but... Please, allow me to call you My Lord in public... I...'

' Agreed, but only in public. My Lord in front of everyone, Kratos here.'

Yuan nodded.

' I hope that we can become friends, Yuan. I truly hope so.''

Friend? He wanted to befriend him? That was too great to be true! Both of them ignored it, but that meeting sealed their fates. Yuan did not know about it yet, but Kratos was to become his shield. Kratos did not know it yet, but he became the ray of hope in the sad and dark life of the half-elf.

Life at Kharlan boarding school was not that bad after all!

_**To be continued**_


	3. A helpful hand

_**Chapter two: An helpful hand**_

_I hear the cathedral's bells ringing. It is five. The sun hasn't rose yet but I have. I have to leave my bed in which I have known its heat for only three hours this night. Well, a bed... It's only a pile of straw. I try to look good, I wash myself quickly thanks to the barrel outside that saves rainwater. I go to the kitchen. I start the fire, I wait for Ellys and Hector to wake up. Ellys and Hector are the cooks of the boarding school. I get my daily orders from them. And I already know what awaits me. At six, I'll go to fetch food, I'll bring it back in less than an hour. While they prepare breakfast, I'll dress the tables up in the dining room. I'll start the fire in the fireplace. Then, I'll leave. It will be eight o'clock. I'll be asked to open the windows in the bedrooms, then I'll clean the tables. I'll be given the laundry to do. Sometimes, I have shoes I must shine. At midday, I dress up the tables again. I'll feed the fire in the fireplace. After lunch, I'll take everything away. Then, I'll have to take the stocks of woods or coal and I'll do the washing up while Ellys and Hector rest. Classes end at four. I'll be asked to clean the classrooms as well. This is the moment I fear the most. It is always during this moment that I get raped. Why don't I defend myself? They are always numerous and I do not have strength anymore. Why don't people react to protect me? Because they all agree with them. Everyone knows what happens to me and it makes their delight. Sometimes, they are just happy by hitting me. It lasts for about... An hour and a half. I'll come back to the kitchen, after vomiting all the horror I have witnessed, where Hector will greet me with a slap on my face, pretending that I have been too long while he knows very well why it is always so. Third and last meal of the day, seven o'clock. I'll dress up the tables for the last time. The washing up? For me, of course. I do not have the choice. Even if I am unhappy here, at least, I have a roof over my head, I have a job. It's true that I am not very well paid but at least, I have a job. I miss freedom, it's true. I did not know what awaited me when I arrived here two years ago. But what? I could leave but where would I go? If it is only to go and die in a corner of a street, I'd rather stay. _

_After the washing up, I'll have to go and heat the bedrooms. I'll clean the dining room. They always find a new job for me. It lasts until two o'clock. I go to bed. Sometimes, I'm given other works. It keeps me busy so that I do not have the time to think. But I manage to think while working. I'd like this life to change, even if it is a little bit! Kratos' arrival may make my wish come true. He's kind. I can hear in his voice that he is kind, that he will never harm me. But I think he arrived too late. My body is dying. I have a fever and it is harder for me to breath day after day. Has Death finally decided to come and fetch me?_

'Yuan!'

Ellys' high pitched voice made Yuan leaving his morbid daydreaming moment.

' Stop slacking off, vermin! You lazy dirty half-breed! It's four! Go and clean the classrooms!'

The half-elf just nodded, took his stuff and went to his destination. The closer he was to it, the sicker he was. He entered in the first room. The group was waiting for him. And everything happened once again. Nevertheless, he had the strength to end his work before vomiting outside. Vomiting and crying. Alone. At least, that's what he thought.

' Yuan? Is something wrong? Do you feel unwell?'

That voice! So sweet, so warm, so good! The half-breed looked behind him. Kratos was here, a worried look on his face. Oh no! What a shame! Yuan did not have many friensds, no let us be true, he had no friends and he had to show himself in such a disgraceful moment in front of the only person who seemed eager to befriend him!

'Kratos... ' He whispered

' Are you unwell?'

Yuan wanted to answer, to reassure him but no sound came out of his mouth. His tears continued to roll down his hollowed cheeks , he looked at the compassionate human before another painful rise from his stomach begged to be outside. He felt Kratos' hand on his shoulder.

' There, there... Come with me, we are going to my room. You'll be able to rest.'

' I can't. I have work to do...'

' You cannot work the way you are now.'

' You're going to have troubles.'

' I will take my responsibilities.'

The half-elf let Kratos take him with him. He was tired, he was cold, he just wanted a break. The residents were quite surprised to see " the new one" with " the inferior". One of them shouted::

' Well, you too, you want to fuck the half-elf?'

' Unlike you, I am no rapist.'

Without giving him the time to answer back, the duo continued to go upstairs. They entered in the human's room.

' Do you prefer being sited or laid, Yuan?'

' Sited. I do not want to make a mess of your bed...'

' If it is not you, it will be me tonight. Choose what you prefer.'

' Being laid...' Yuan admitted

' You should have told it immediately, I told you Yuan, I want to be your friend, I won't harm you.'

Kratos helped Yuan to lay down and he noticed the half-elf surprise when he touched the sheets. He kindly laid him down. The young man was sleepy but too many questions were in his head.

' Kratos... Why did you call Levin a rapist? You... You... You were not supposed to know.'

' That's what he is. Before class, I heard them speaking of your future rape. I did not want to believe it in the first place, so I let it go. But when I heard him being proud of it after that, when I saw you so unwell, I finally understood that he was right. I'm sorry, I should have stopped that but I wanted to believe in my kind and this is the result?'

' You could have done nothing for me, they are too many of them and you cannot protect me everyday.'

' They do that to you everyday?' The human shouted horrified

Yuan jumped in fear. Noticing that, the heir of the Aurion's clan settled down. He adjusted the sheets on the servant's shoulders, who almost fell asleep immediately. Unfortunately, his sleep did not last long. The headmaster was alerted of Yuan's presence in Kratos' room and she went to fetch the troublemaker.

' Yuan, get up, you have nothing to do here. You're disturbing Mister Aurion, you should be ashamed!' She said with a cold voice

Kratos interfered, trying to remain as calm and polite as possible.

' Miss, Yuan is not the one to blame. I am the one who took him here.'

' And why is he in your bed?' She asked

' He was unwell.'

' Really?'

' Yes, he was nauseated and it seems that he has troubles for breathing.'

' Why did you take him here?'

' Haven't you said to my father that I could invite whoever I want in my room?' Kratos said with philosophy

' But surely a young man of your rank could invite whoever he desires without having to be mixed with... that...' Miss Methy answered back, showing Yuan with disgust.

' I asked him to be here because I wanted to congratulate him for the very good work he does in my room. I really like this boy, you know. To be true, I wonder if you would agree for him to become my official servant. His presence is very good for me.'

This request let Yuan and the headmaster stunned.

' To speak frankly, it is not a request, it is an order. If it isn't the way I ask, I'll leave this place at once. I'll take care of his needs if it can ease you. It would please me if you would agree to my desire.' Kratos added

The headmaster's face went through a large array of feelings. How could a miserable, graceless half-elf be noticed by such a well born human? How could a child face her like this? Why did he want to protect the rubbish who was laying his bed? Nevertheless, she could not allow herself to be in disgrace towards the new resident.

' I would like so much to please you but who will replace this... thing?'

' Well, one of your cooks. Or else, hire a human. You would have less complains about him and about Yuan as well. Isn't that deal sweet?'

Yuan looked at Kratos without being able to realize what was going on. Did he want to get him out of his Hell? Did he want to keep him by his side? But why? Did he really want to help him or was it just a manipulation from him? He felt too bad to think but paradoxically, he was too excited to sleep. A shiver went down his spine before he started to cough violently. The half-elf had the impression that his lungs were tearing apart. Finally, he was going to die and to be true, he was quite happy about it. He was going to die after having known a bit of kindness. That was his last thought before falling into darkness. He heard Kratos' voice calling his name, panicked.

_It's too late, Kratos. Your arrival in my life was too late but I do not regret meeting you. I die knowing that there are humans who are really humans. That's sad, I would have liked to know you better, to learn how to read, why not after all... But now that Death came for me, I cannot turn my back to it after having begged for it so often. Sorry and thank you..._

_**To be continued**_


	4. A halfelf, my battle

_**Chapter three: A half-elf, my battle.**_

' Yuan!'

If Kratos was panicked, the headmaster looked like nothing happened. The human shook softly he sleeping boy, fearing he would hurt him if he did it with more strength. He could feel under the poor clothes of the half-elf how skinny he was. The body which had been previously attacked was convulsing, coughing, shaking... Kratos gently put his hand on the boy's forehead, just to pull it off almost immediately. Yuan was burning up. He was exhausted, his body could not take anymore the way of life he had to endure. The Aurions' heir was astonished by witnessing the lack of reaction of Miss Methy. A young man was suffering in front of her and she did not make any move! He gathered all his strength in order to make his voice firm.

' Fetch a doctor.'

' Dear Goddess, for a half-elf? This is ridiculous. He is just faking.'She replied bitterly

' I'll pay for the doctor's bills'

' For a half-elf?'

Yes, for a half-elf!'

Kratos was losing his calm. Seeing that he wasn't joking, she gave up and called a doctor, a good one at least, she could feel that the young Aurion could cause her some harm.

While she was busy, the owner of the room remained by the ill boy's side. He was holding his hand, with his free hand, he was stroking absentmindedly his hair, just like his mother used to when he was ill, whispering to him kind words. He did not want Yuan to feel abandoned. He did not understand how people could be so cruel towards a living being who had feelings and a conscience.

' Don't worry Yuan, I'll take you out of here. I'll do my best to make your life getting better. Now that I know you, even if it has been only for a few days, I cannot pretend that I know nothing, it would be too cruel!'

The doctor arrived and detiny made sure that it was a friend of Kratos' mother: Gabriel Theodore. This man was inspiring goodness and generosity to any person who spoke to him.

' My, my, Kratos, I was not expecting you to be my patient.'

' I am not the one who needs your care, Gabriel.'

' So, it is this unfortunate boy who is lying on your bed? He is a such a state indeed! Nevertheless, Miss Methy assured me that you were the one who needed me. Well, it matters not, I heal everybody.'

Gabriel went to see Yuan. He checked his pulse, his fever, examined him carefully before turning to the director with a severe face.

' How could you let a child suffering that much?'

' He is just a half-elf, do not make the matter bigger than it is. If you look at the law, I did nohing wrong.'

' To the Goddess, Miss, you are a monster. I've never seen in my whole life a boy of eighteen being in such a bad condition! Under-nutrition, lack of sleep... There are bruises on his legs that prove that this boy has been the victim of several and repeated sexual assaults. Others show that he is beaten. He is close to pneumonia. Where does this child sleep?'

' In a stable, just like the animal he is.'

This cold and logical tone scared Kratos. How could a woman who could be so sweet to her boarders could be so heartless when it came to one of her employee? Nonetheless, he managed to ask to the doctor what would become of Yuan if someone did not help him, even though a part of him already knew the answer.

' That's very simple Kratos. He will die. To be true, even if I give him the appropriate medicine, I do not know if he will survive. He is under a grave state and his body is extremely exhausted. His heart might not be strong enough to tolerate it.'

Kratos received this truth like a slap on his face. Yuan... was going to die? No! He did not want that to happen! He promised him to take him out of there, he promised him to taught him how to read, he promised him to become his friend!

' Isn't there another one, weaker, but that could save with without any threat upon his life?' He tried

' There is one indeed, but it will take more time. Moreover, even if I give you what his body needs to be healed, I have no remedy to heal his mind. They tried to break him into pieces.'

' Give him this one. I'll take care of him personally.'

' don't I have my word on that matter?' Methy said

' Miss, your people, your boarders and yourself did enough harm to this boy, so yes, you have nothing to say.'

' Legally, I did nothing wrong. Crimes against half-elves aren't punished.'

' It is true, but if you refuse what Kratos suggests, you will lose the most rich of your boarders and your slave too, because it will surprise me if he leaves without him. You will follow all of my commands if you care about your establishment's reputation, for if people despise children like Yuan, they despise even more crimes against children and in this story, race does not count.'

The headmaster turned white. She was in a weak position, she had to give up. Alright, she would let that damned kid take care of the toy's pension. Alright, the toy would never be a toy again since he was to become the one of the boy who dared to try her.

' First of all, you will give a proper bedroom to this boy. Aren't there are empty rooms under the roof ? Take one and make it a fine room for him. A clean and lovely one. Then, you will fetch all of the remedies on this list and you will give them to Kratos. Of course, this boy will be removed from all his jobs. Believe me, Miss, if you disobey me, shame will fall upon you. Kratos and I will make sure of it.'

' What about his parents?'

' Without being half-elven friendly, Theophratus et Deodate never accepted bad treatments upon people, no matter who they are. In all cases, you lose.'

The discussion lasted for a few minutes before the outraged lady left to fetch the remedies rquiered to save the half-breed boy. Gabriel turned to face Kratos, who was still by Yuan's side, with a sorry face while the young human's one was drowned by his silent tears. Internally, the doctor sighed. Kratos always threw himself into impossibles situations because of his sensitive little heart. But he remembered that all of them ended happily. He prayed Mana to make sure that this one was going to end well too.

' This child will need you, Kratos. Somehow, you are his buoy. Make sure he does not drown until he can swim alone in this ocean that is called life.'

' How can someone be so cruel towards somebody? What was his crime to deserve this?'

' He is innocent, that's why people are mad at him. He is blamed for something he isn't responsible of. Take good care of him, Kratos. Prove him that life worths it.'

' How many gald do I own you?'

' I want nothing. I offer you the remedies and examination. The most beautiful gift you could offer me is to save this poor boy. You will have to become an angel of patience and kindness. But with your compassionate mind, that won't be hard.'

The doctor gave Kratos a warm smile. He tried to give him one as well, but it looked clumsy. Gabriel swore to come back to have a look upon his unfortunate patient's evolution then he left.

Kratos knew he had a new ally. He felt lighter. Until he heard the painful cough from Yuan's throat. Without noticing it, he took him in his arms and hugged him softly. Not too tighlty so that he would not hurt him but with enough strength to make him feel that he was not alone and he stoke his hair.

' All will be well, Yuan. I'll take care of you. I won't let them harm you anymore.'

The director had been quite quick. Kratos had the remedies before dinner, the boarders and employees were ordered to leave Yuan in peace and Yuan's room would be ready in a few days. During that time, Kratos would have to share his room with him.

_What his that warmness that I feel against me? What is that warmness that I feel inside of me? Why do I feel it anyway? Am I not dead? Yet, this horrible pain, that feeling of everything being destroyed inside of me... Why am I not dead already? I want to die! To whom belonged that kind voice that comforted me so much? Why does someone want to save me so badly? _

Yuan woke up slowly. He heard the cathedral's bells. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven... He was late! He was going to have such a slap when he would arrive to the kitchen! He tried to move but he felt too weak. Moreover, he was in somebody's arms. Kratos' arms. So, that kind voice was his! The human woke up as wall and when he saw that his friend was awake; he felt tears coming to his eyes. He hugged him tight, happy and relieved to see him finally awake.

_There is someone here who cares for me. Someone accepts me. Someone wants to save me. I... I don't want to die anymore. Not now. I want to be healed and remain by Kratos' side. Life, that's not that bad after all._

_**To be continued**_

_Well, that was chapter three. I hope you will like it. I have a little question. If I translated my very first official KratosxYuan fanfiction, would you follow it? It is quite old and badly written when I compare it to what I do now but it seems that they are not a lot of Kruan here._


	5. Recovery

_**Chapter four: Recovery**_

Kratos hugged Yuan against with all his strength. He feared to lose him. Why? He did not know, he knew so little about him since they first met but the half-elf touched him.

' Kratos... You're hurting me...' The half-breed whispered with a weak voice

The human hugged him with less strength but he did not break the embrace. He wanted to feel Yuan against him. To feel him shivering but alive. He wanted to feel his body fighting against the illness. He wanted to ease his fear.

' What... What happened to me?'

' I was speaking with Miss Methy when you had a terrible cough and you fainted. Seeing how unwell you were, I convinced her to fetch a doctor and he was a friend of my parents. You are very ill Yuan, you know...'

' Am I going to die?'

' If you are not taken care of, yes...'

' Prepare a coffin, no one will heal me here.'

' I will do it. I've had from the Methy your right to have a full recovery and the assignment to my service.'

Yuan thought that he was dreaming. No, that could not be possible! No human being got interested in him in eighteen years and now, there was a boy of his age, who had just arrived, knowing so little about him, who decided to take him out of his misery.

' You... You...'

' Yes?'

' Do... Do you really want me?'

Kratos hugged him tight, that was his only answer, and that made Yuan cry.

' If you are at my service Yuan, it will be easier for us to organize reading lessons. ' The human said smiling

This day was a Sunday. There was no lesson this day. Kratos just had to leave to attend mass. After that, he was free. Free to take care of his little protégé.

' On weekends, I'll be able to heal you but during weeks, you'll have to do it yourself while I'm having classes. You have to take this remedy each half hours.'

' What is half an hour?'

' Yuan...'

' Sorry, it is just that... I do not know how to read hours. I know what time it is by listening to the cathedral's bells because I know that they ring each hour and that each sound means an hour but...'

Yuan was ashamed to show himself so stupid to Kratos, who sighed before smiling kindly to him. He explained him in a very simple manner so that he could heal himself properly.

' Say, Kratos, when will I return to my room?'

' You will never go back to it again. A stable is not a bedroom. Thanks to Gabriel, you will not have to sleep in it again. You will have a beautiful little bedroom just upstairs, above mine. When you will feel better, we will fetch your belongings and I'll take you to a tailor so that you will have new clothes, okay?'

' Kratos, I'm going to be expensive, just let it go, the stable, it's quite fine when you are used to it and my clothes are still fine.'

' Yuan, do not be concerned with such a trivial thing. Just think about recovering fast so that I can teach you how to read.'

' To write as well?'

' Even to count if you want to?'

Yuan had a small smile, a bit clumsy because of the stabbing pain he felt in his chest. Kratos wanted to carry him but Yuan had a defensive move, shaking of fear, even though it was beyond his control.

' What are you doing?' He asked panicked

' I'm taking you to the bathroom.' The human replied as if it was obvious

' Why?'

' You have sweated a lot and you certainly feel dirty. And I have to apply this cream on your chest. You must be clean so that I can do it. It's true that you are not that dirty but you will feel better after a good hot bath. I'll help you if you need it.'

Yuan blushed quite hard. Kratos was going to see him... Naked. Why did he feel ill-at-ease in the first place. They were between boys, right? Well... The only boys who saw him naked were those who raped him. Just thinking of it gave the half-elf a nausea. Kratos noticed it and he whispered to him a small " Don't think of it ". He let him take him to the bathroom. That was the first time in his life that Yuan had a true bath, a hot one, with soap and all that stuff. The baths he had at the orphanage were always short, the water was cold, even iced since he was always the last one to have one. Why would someone give hot water to a bastard? Kratos left him alone in the room.

' If you need anything, just call, I'll be near.'

A human who respected his intimacy and his decency, that was a first one for Yuan in two years of service at the Kharlan boarding school. He felt so good in water! He had the impression that centuries could pass by and he would not notice it at all. But since he did not want to abuse from his protector's generosity, he hurried up so that within a quarter, he had finished. He looked for his clothes, in vain. He would not go out naked, no, that would not be proper! He hid his virility by tying a towel around his waist. He shyly went out.

' Kratos, have you seen my clothes?'

' I did, I dropped them. I can't bear the vision of you in those rags. I'll lend you some until we buy new ones for you. You're just a little smaller than me and even if you are very thin, I think they'll suit you. Look into my wardrobe and chose the ones you like.'

While Yuan was looking in it, Kratos observed discreetly the half-elf. He knew that the boy's face was beautiful, even more when it was clean, his hair clean and straight, but he could haven ever guessed how gorgeous his body was! His skin was white, it seemed soft and hot. Even if he was too thin, it was clear that one day he had muscles delicately drawn and curved without excess. His back was straight. The only thing that shocked his eyes was those bruises, which proved how desperate the half-elven boy's situation was. Kratos felt a kind of warmness invading him when he looked at Yuan's body. His heart started to beat faster and he could not help desiring the half-elf, desring to have him for himself alone. He threw this thought out of his mind quickly. Yuan got raped the day before, he was weakened, he was ill, his trust in others was almost broken into pieces. If he was to possess him, it would be better if it was by mutual consent... Oh dear Goddess, he was getting delirious! Kratos just had the time to clear his mind before Yuan turned to him to ask for his advice.

Together, they found how to dress the half-breed boy. A white shirt with a simple neck wear, white trousers, black and varnished shoes and a blue jacket decorated with silver embroideries. Kratos' heart skipped a beat. Yuan looked so beautiful! He looked like an angel who fell from the sky. The human proposed him to help him with his hair. He helped his friend to sit down and he softly brushed his turquoise hair. Yuan closed his eyes and let himself being lulled. That felt so good! Kratos was talented, he was doing it softly without pulling. He was close to fall asleep.

' How do you want me to style them?'

' I... I do not know... As you wish...'

Kratos thought for a few seconds, then he took a thin and white ribbon. He continued to brush kindly Yuan's hair then he tied it into a ponytail, letting a single lock of hair falling upon his delicate face. He showed the result to him. Yuan did not recognize himself at first sight. The mirror was showing him a stranger, not him! How could a man like him look like something so classy? Even if his cheeks were hollowed, he could have been a young man from a noble family, who was a boarder as well and invited by Kratos to come and visit his room. Where was the thin man who always looked sad and resigned, with a dead look and his forehead always sweaty for numerous reasons? He understood from this moment that Kratos did not lie to him. He was really inviting him in his world. He felt as if he was in a fairytale where his godmother, the good fairy, finally saw how unhappy her godson was and put Kratos in his way.

' Come on, you Narcissus, I have to put that cream on you.'

' I am not a flower.'

' Narcissus a a mythological character. He saw his reflection on water and fascinated by his own beauty, he fell into the water and drowned.'

' But Narcissus is also a flower.'

' Indeed it is.'

' I am not a flower.'

' No, you are a bud about to blossom Yuan.'

Kratos took Yuan's hand and lead him in the room where the huge bed of the new Kharlan's boarder was ruling. Even if Yuan feared this physical contact, he let him do it, just like when he was raped. He did as if he was dead, hoping that it would end. Kratos was very careful with him. When he had finished, Yuan was surprised to notice that his body did not react like he thought. Far from rebelling, it begged for a new hug from the human. He wondered why. His stomach growled and that made the half-elf being ill-at-ease.

' Don't worry, I've asked the dinner to be brought to you.'

Hector was the one who brought it. He left it on the table, looking at Yuan from his head to his feet. Even if he despised him, he had to admit that he was stylish.

' I do not know what you have done to deserve Mister Aurion's favors but don't get to cocky. Even if it is well dressed, with nice hair, a shit remains a shit.'

' We will not have any need of your delicate reviews, Hector. Thanks for bringing us the meal. You can go.' Kratos said bitterly

Hector left, leaving the two teenagers alone. Yuan had rarely seen so much food on one table. There was no empty space and it looked so delicious!

' Sit down, I'll serve us.' Kratos said to him

' Us? Are you not going to eat with the others?'

' To act as if I enjoyed the company of rapists and torturers? No, thanks.'

' It is my duty to serve you.'

' Not as long as you are ill, Yuan. Just sit down and eat as much as you want.'

The half-elf obeyed. He sat down and his friend served him generously. Even if his stomach was saying to him to literally throw himself on the food, he took his time so that he could enjoy the taste of food, many of it was a discovery for him, but also not to appear as an uneducated ma. He did not talk, he preferred to look at the human who enjoyed his meal.

The meal was quite peaceful until Yuan started to cough again, more violently than the previous day. His stomach was hurting him as well, he did not have the habit of a true meal. He felt truly bad.

'Yuan?'

The half-elf felt two arms hugging him and without understanding how, he found himself snuggled against Kratos' chest. Kratos felt the shaking of Yuan's body and internally, he sighed. Yuan needed time to adjust himself to him. On the the other hand, Yuan felt ashamed. He was ashamed of that reaction while it was his guardian angel who was hugging him. Somehow, he was still afraid Afraid that the others came back for him. Afraid that Kratos may join them after all. But he felt so good in the kind-hearted human's arms! Listening to the rhythm of his heart eased him.

' I'm sorry Kratos, it will be okay in a few minutes, I... I'd like to lay down... Just a moment...'

Finally he told what he wanted! Well, okay, he was still shy but that was an improvement. The young man helped his friend to go to the bed and when the half-breed's body felt the mattress, he fell almost immediately asleep. Kratos observed him. Asleep, Yuan looked so fragile! He did not dare to imagine what he had to endure, between daily rapes, hits, hunger, loneliness... If he was him, he would not have endure that as long as Yuan did, he would have committed suicide long ago, even if he was certain that no one would give him a grave. What if Yuan thought of it? That idea iced Kratos' blood. Unconsciously, he started to stroke gently the half-elf's hair. His hand grazed his burning forehead.

' Kratos...'

Kratos raised his head, believing that his friend was awake but he was still asleep.

' Kratos... Help... Save me...'

Yuan was almost begging him.

' Let me go... Kratos... Help...'

Gabriel saw right through the situation. Kratos was indeed Yuan's safety buoy, he was hanging on him desperately. Damn, what did they do to him to break him so badly? And what did Yuan do to deserve so much hatred? How could people be so cruel and be remorseless? Had they not learn the Goddess' lessons as well? Had they not learn that each life had the same value, no matter the race? Why this hatred? Why such an unjust world? Why discrimination? Kratos was ashamed of his race. He felt tears in his eyes.

' Sleep well Yuan and do not worry, I'm here, I'm watching over you.'

He whispered these words, soft and reassuring. He did not know if Yuan heard them but he did not speak anymore until he awoke. He was sleeping peacefully, even if pain and fever were here. He felt protected.

_An angel decided to watch over me. He'll protect me, I know it. But he cannot fight my inner demons. I must face them. I'm afraid but I know I am not alone. I am not alone anymore. Oh Kratos..._

_**To be continued**_


End file.
